


A Little Taste

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide begging to go down on his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Taste

He’s been asking her for months. She doesn’t understand the big deal, or why he wants to do it so badly, it seems pretty strange to her. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, it was the idea of him between her legs, looking so closely at her most intimate parts - what if he thought she looked weird? No, he wouldn’t say so, even if he thought it. She’d never done it before, but she was cautious about trying it.

It had been a few weeks since he’d brought it up, but as they lounged on her bed, hardly paying the television any attention, he asked again.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?”

She looked over at him to see his warm, lovely face drawn into a pleading expression.

“Please, what?”

“Can I plllleeeeeeeeeeease go down on you?”

“Hide!”

“What? I’m boooored.”

“You sound like a child.”

Hide sat up and crossed his arms. To match his whining attitude, he put on a pout and his eyes managed to droop considerably.

“Why don’t you want me to?”

“It’s not that I don’t want you to, I just - I’m - I’m shy, it’s weird, okay?”

Hide’s expression changed, and a kind smile replaced the childish pout. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I won’t do anything out of your comfort zone, but… you’re beautiful. I just wanna make you feel good. Plus, I’m sure you taste amaaaaaaazing. You smell so sweet all the time…”

She felt her cheeks grow hot.

“You don’t know that. Besides, it’s just… why would you want to do that?”

She felt his lips ghost up her neck and trail to her ear, and she shivered.

“I told you, I want to make you feel good - feel as beautiful as you are. Will you please, please, pleaaaaaaaaase let me try? I just want to feel your thighs tremble… I wanna taste how wet I make you and I want to make you see stars. Fuck, please, babe, just let me. Please, I’m begging you. I’ll even get down on my knees…” He spoke, and his words were extremely filthy, unlike his normal cute proclamations of love and adoration. She kind of liked it.

“How - How would that go?” She asked, biting her lip and feeling her body grow hot at the thought.

Hide moved away from her, and before she could complain, he pushed her back gently with the palm of his hand.

“First,” He said, licking his lips. “I’m going to take off those cute little pajama bottoms that I love so much. Then, I’m going to kiss you everywhere I possibly can. Sound good?”

She nodded, swallowing thickly at the thought, and Hide hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pajama bottoms to tug them down slowly. He eased them down to her ankles, and he waited for her to kick them off like a patient, good boyfriend. He grinned at the sight of her beautiful thighs, parted enough for him to see a small wet spot growing on the fabric of her panties.

“Babe, you wet for me?”

“Don’t tease me!”

“Oh, trust me, there’s going to be lots of it.” He promised, and before she could make a remark, he settled between her thighs, stroking the soft skin and marvelling at how beautiful she was.

His lips met the warm skin of her stomach, and his tongue darted out to lick her. He felt her shiver, and took that as a really good sign to keep doing what he was doing. He kept going, getting to the waistband of her underwear, then avoiding the area where he wanted to be altogether. He wanted to have her begging him to do it. He was gonna make her sing for her supper - or his, he wasn’t really that fussed about technicalities. He stopped and looked up at her, grin etched into his lips as he saw how he was affecting her.

“Good?”

“Good… so good… can you… can you, um - I want you to -”

Hide wasn’t mean. He wasn’t going to make her uncomfortable.

“Want me to keep going?” He prompted, and she almost laughed when he cocked his head to the side like a doting puppy.

He was so easy to be around. He made her feel comfortable and at ease and he always cared about her feelings.

“Yeah, keep going.”

His demeanor was cheerful, but he was being so… sexy. Hide wasn’t usually someone that exuded sexuality, but at that moment, the way he was looking between her legs sent heat shooting through her core. She felt the front of her panties soak more, and from the look on Hide’s face, he noticed. She felt the urge to clamp her legs shut, but his palms were firmly pressed on her thighs. He ducked down and she felt the warm wetness of his tongue through the fabric and whined.

“Fuck,” He swore, and she hated that the way he cursed did funny funny things to her body. She liked this side of him.

He was like a ravenous lizard, all tongue and heat and hunger, pawing at the fabric of her underwear as he tongued her. She’d never felt anything like it before, and she noticed that he was probably pretty new to it, too, so she didn’t think much of the sloppiness. Erratic as his methods and rhythm were, his enthusiasm and desire increased her pleasure tenfold, and she preferred learning together than him knowing more.

“You can take them off, please take them off.”

His head snapped up and there was nothing remotely childlike about his face. His expression was hard and his warm, loving eyes swam with lust and pure want. He clawed at the hem of her panties and had to try a few times before getting them off, but somehow managed. He took a moment to stare, and that made her a little self-conscious.

“Please, please, can I taste you?” He asked, his voice incredibly hoarse and strained, the low register going straight to her heat. “I want to make you come, babe, please… angel, let me love you. I want to so badly.”

He sounded desperate to give her pleasure, and that alone was enough to make her heart fill with so much love for him it threatened to burst.

“Please,” She answered in a soft voice.

He wasted no time ducking down, and she fought off a giggle as his long, bleached hair tickled the . Hinsides of her thighs. Any desire to laugh was quickly replaced with a loud, high-pitched squeak when he was there, tongue lapping at her like a dog with a bowl of water after being left outside for the whole day. His fingers delicately stroked the sides of her thighs as he ate her out, and his tongue was like a fucking cyclone. She was growing so dizzy with pleasure, she didn’t know if it was possible to feel as good as he was making her feel. She felt like she couldn’t take it, there was too much going on, too much teeth, tongue, lips, too much love and too much heat and oh GOD was he - he was. He’d abandoned his grip on her right thigh to bring his fingertips into the mix, his index prodding at her slick entrance as he focused on her clit, flicking his tongue against it over and over.

She felt her entire body go wild as he shoved his finger inside of her, and she was so wet that it slid in and out easily. Hide moaned at how tight and hot she was, trying desperately to not imagine his cock in place of his finger, focusing on making her thrash and call his name.

“Hide, oh - God - fuck, that feels - oh my God - I can’t - I can’t take -”

She was a babbling mess, and he felt ashamed of himself for loving that he could reduce her to that. He slid another finger in with the first, scissoring and curling them in deep, pumping in rhythm with his tongue. She was getting so close, and he noticed that her hands had laced tightly in his hair, and she was all but uprooting the strands. He didn’t care.

She came when he sucked her clit into his mouth and lightly grazed his teeth along the swollen bundle of nerves. He had to hold her down with his free hand so she didn’t buck too wildly against him. He waited for her to be completely finished, riding out her orgasm with the pumps of his fingers, and she trembled all over.

He waited a moment, then pulled away, and the fucking loser had the audacity to lick his fingers right in front of her. His chin and mouth shone with the evidence of her arousal, and just looking at him made her want him between her legs all over again.

“You taste so good… I wanna do that again. I told ya it would feel good. How was it?” He asked eagerly before sucking his index finger back into his mouth for good measure.

She had the energy to throw a pillow at him, then grinned at his scandalized expression.

“I just gave you the BEST head you’re ever going to get in your life and THIS is how you thank me? I’m appalled. Shocked and appalled good madame, I should have the authorities -”

“It was wonderful.” She cut him off. “I might have to have a repeat.”

He shut up immediately and covered her body with his, nuzzling into her neck and remarking about how she was the best thing in his life. Half an hour later, he begged to taste her again, and half an hour later, she said yes.


End file.
